The most random yet funny Pokemon talk ever
by Espeon804
Summary: Characters from games, manga, and anime come together in a random yet odd twist! Hetaliafangirl24 is just a person from Deviantart. So, what happens when you take Ash, and bring him with the common pokemon characters? Read and find out!


**A/N:**** Hello everyone! prepare for the most random thing ever!**

Ash: I am Ash ketcum from Pallet Town, and this is my Partner Pika-

Someone: Nobody cares!

Ash: Hey! that wasn't nice!

Someone: It wasn't nice when you voice changed in the middle of your Hoenn journey! You've been 10 for 18 years!

Ash: 18 years?

Misty: You forgot about me did you?! *punches him on the head*

Ash: Ow! What's that for?!

Misty: That's for breaking my bike long ago!

Ash: But Misty, I gave you a new one didn't I?!

Misty: So?! You hardly even mention me when you travel with other kids!

Ash: ...

Brock: Hey, what's going on.

Ash: Oh, hi Brock!

Brock: Ash! Misty! Long time no see!

Misty: What in Arceus happened to your voice Brock?!

Brock: Don't ask.

Paul: *walks in*

Misty: Who is he?

Brock: That's Paul. One of Ash's rivals in the Sinnoh region.

Paul: Well isn't it Ash? Hopefully you've grown stronger.

Ash: You bet!

Pikachu: Pika, pika!

Misty: If Ashhad two rivals in Sioh, then where is the other one- *collides with someone* ow!

Barry: Ow... You people need to watch where you are going! That's it! I'm fining you!

Misty: Huh?

Barry: 9, 8, 7, 6, 5- huh? DON'T JUST STAND THERE! PAY UP ALREADY!

Ash: Uh... and that's Barry.

Misty: If he keeps this up he'll put someone on Bankruptcy.

Brock: And he has other rivals too. I heard he had one in Unova.

Trip: Well, well, well. Isn't it Ash?

Ash: Hey, it's Trip!

Trip: Who are these other guys with you?

Paul: I think we have something in common.

Trip: I guess so.

*Both walks off as friends planing on how to defeat Ash again*

Ash: Well, that was random.

Barry: *Runs after them* H-h-heey! Wait for me! I want to beat Ash too!

Dawn: Hey Ash!

Ash: Dawn?

Dawn: It's been a while since I last seen you in Unova! Piplup and I grew stronger! Right Piplup?

Piplup: Piplup! Lup!

Misty: Is she the one who traveled with you in Sinnoh?

Ash: Yep!

May: Hey Ash!

Max: What's up?

Ash: Wow! So many of my friends returning!

Pikachu: Cha~

Iris: What the-

Cilan: Wow So many of us! What a wonderful blend of flavor!

Serena: Um... why are there so many people.

Clemont: So these are the ones who Ash traveled with in the past!

Bonnie: Wow!

Misty: So who do you travel with now?

Serena, Clemont and Bonnie: Us!

Ash: Yeah, i'm in that Kalos region now!

Misty: Really? I always wanted to go there!

Cilan: A far-off region!

Bonnie: *kneels down in front of Misty* Love!

Ash: uh-oh.

Bonnie: Please marry my big brother!

Clemont: Bonnie! *drags her away*

Dawn: Well, that was random.

Serena: She does that all the time.

Brock: Only if she'll do that for me.

Misty: Keep dreaming.

Iris: All of you are such little kids!

Red: *walks to the group*

Ash: Who's he?

Gary: Oh, hi Ash. This is Red.

Ash: How do you know? Your not in the games!

Blue/Green: Why does that guy look like me?

Gary: Is he suppose to be my twin or something?

Pearl: Who's that guy over there? (points at Barry)

Dawn: Oh my gosh. they look the same!

Jun: What the?! Those two look like me!

Ash: Why are there 3 different Barrys?!

Lady: Huh? Why does she look like me?

Dawn: oh no, now I have another person that looks like me.

Dawn2 (from game): Uh... hi?

Dawn: this is too much.

Lady: Triplets i guess.

Dawn2: I guess so.

Ash: So we have the anime Dawn, the game Dawn, and Lady who resembles Dawn in the manga?

Lady: yeah, there are 3 Pearls out there.

Dawn: Don't you mean Barry?

Jun: My name is Jun!

Barry: Cut it out, or i'll fine all of ya!

Pearl: This guy makes me look bad.

Leaf: Er... why are there so many of the same people?

Lyra: Talk about it! What's next? a Clone of me?

Lyra2 (from games): I thought you was the clone!

Lyra: I must be dreaming!

Gold: This is so strange!

Ethan: Talk about it!

Jimmy: Uh... what's going on? Why do those two look like me?!

Red: ...

Red2 (from manga): Cool! Another me!

Red: ...

Red2: Are you going to talk?

Red: ...

Red3 (from Pokemon origins): This is wired...

Red: ...

Gary: This is creepy.

Blue: yeah, i agree with ya.

Leaf: This is so awkward.

Yelllow: Woah. Too many clones!

Lady: I'm freaking out!

Cheren: Strange. So many of the same person.

Cheren2 (from games): This is odd.

Bianca: i'm scared!

Bianca2 (from games): So am I!

Misty2 (from games): what the, another me?!

Misty3 (from remakes of games): Help.

Misty4: (from manga): Why are there 3 other mes?

Misty: This is so strange.

Cilan2 (from games): Um.. h-hi

Cilan: Am i that shy?

Iris2 (from games): What the...

Iris: Um... strange.

Leaf: I think we all are mixed up on the wrong dimensions.

Cyrus: Behold! i have done this!

Ash: Cyrus?! I thought you were dead!

Cyrus: i have created many dimensions to bring out those who look similar to met!

Cyrus2 (from manga): A wonderful experiment!

Cyrus3 (from another manga): indeed!

Cyrus 4 (from games): I agree!

Mars: Strange. Four Cyrus's?

Mars 2 (from manga): Cool!

Mars3 (from other manga): ... uh.

Mars3 (from games) okay, those who look like me better go away or i'll bash all of ya!

Mars: Wow, Mars3 is violent.

Saturn: How odd.

Saturn2 (from manga): i really, really, really, really, really, really, really, don't like this.

Saturn3 (from other manga): Um.

Saturn4 (from games): oh my Arceus.

Jupiter: This is getting better, and better.

Jupiter2 (from manga): I don't find this cool.

Jupiter3 (from other manga): i agree.

Jupiter4 (from games): yeah.

Red: ...

Gary: uh... Team Galactic?

Hetaliafangirl24: Best... day... ever!

Espeon804: And i'm the one who made this!

Charon: How strange.

Charon2 (from manga): indeed.

Charon3 (from games): Cyrus has done it again!

Io (from pokemon phantom thief 7 manga for those who don't know): I really dislike this.

All 3 Charons: Yeh-heh-heh-yeh-heh-heh!

All 4 Jupiters: I hate that laugh!

Jupiter: This time, it's 3 times worse!

Jupiter2: Cyrus, all 4 of you! Please stop this.

All 4 Cyrus's: I simply refuse!

Jessie: Prepare for trouble!

James: And make it-

Everyone: Shut up!

Mewoth: Hey! I wanted to do my line!

Cassidy: So, you do our motto wrong!

Butch: Yeah!

Hetaliafangirl24: It's Cassidy!

Espeon804: And Biff!

Butch: The name is BUTCH!

Saturn: What a strange name.

Cassidy: Ignore them Hutch.

Butch: BUTCH!

Espeon804: Hello Butt.

Butch: Do I lOOK like a butt to you?!

Lance: What is going on? there are so many of the same person!

Cynthia: How odd.

*manga Lance and game Lance shows up with manga Cynthia and game Cynthia*

Cynthia: Now I know how they feel.

Cythia2: Is thsi suppose to happen?

Cythia3: No.

Hetaliafangirl24: *takes out a knife* I HATE YOU CYTHIAS FOR MAKING TEAM GALACTIC GO AWAY! ASH. BROCK AND DAWN, YOU WILL DIE WITH CYNTHIA! *starts to chase them*

Espeon804: Don't kill them! Team Galactic is back from many places!

Hetaliafangirl24: I still won't forgive those 4 for making them get arrested.

Io: I'm a part of Team Galactic.

Ash: No one really knows who you are.

Red: *walks to Ash*

Ash: Hi. What do you need?

Red: *punches Ash, knocking him out and takes his hat* That's for steeling my hat.

Red2: Wow. I didn't notice that.

Dawn: is he going to be okay?

May: Back off! He's mine!

Misty: Why you! I saw him first!

Iris: This is so strange.

Serena: No! He's MINE!

*Dawn, May, Misty and Serena begin to fight over Ash*

Iris: Why would anyone love him? He's a little kid!

Lady: that girl who looks like me is making me look bad.

Dawn2: yeah.

Barry: What the- why are they fighting?

Jun: i have no clue.

Pearl: Don't ask me.

Red: ... *smirks*

Red2: I think the other Red likes to see Ash in this situation.

Misty2: I don't even know the kid named Ash.

*Brock from game, manga, and remake shows up*

Brock: oh no.

Brock2: Do you like rocks?

Brock3: yeah! rock types are my specialty.

Brock4: mine too.

Brock: But I bet none of you can cook!

Other Brocks: ...

Brock: Exactly!

Wallice: So basically, i expect me from the games and mangas to show up.

Wallice2: Yep.

wallice3: You are correct.

Steaven: This is getting old.

Steaven2 (from games): Yeah.

Steaven3 (from manga): Will this ever end?

Steaven4 (from remake): no.

Hetaliafangirl24: This day is just getting better.

Saturn: You know what, I am leaving.

*Team mangma and Aqua shows up.*

Mars: oh no, that horrible argument again!

Team magma: MORE LAND!

Team Aqua: NO! MORE WATER!

Team Magma: YOU GOT 70% OF WATER! WE WANT MORE LAND!

Team Aqua: WE GOT THAT MUCH BECAUSE GROUDON LOST TO KYROGRE!

Team Magma: BECAUSE IT WAS A CHEAT!

Team Aqua: WE STILL NEED MORE WATER!

Team Magma: DON'T YOU ALREADY HAVE ENOUGH?!

Team Aqua: EARTH IS CALLED THE BLUE PLANET FOR A REASON! SO I SAY MORE WATER!

Team Galactic: WORLD DOMINATION!

Team Magma & Aqua: T.T

Mars2: Well, that didn't work.

Team Magma: MORE LAND!

Team Aqua: MORE WATER!

Mars: SHUT IT WILL YA! OR I'LL BLOW UP YOUR HEAD QUARTERS!

Team Magma: MORE LAND!

Team Aqua: NO! MORE WATER!

Jupiter: IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, CHARON WILL JOIN YOUR TEAM!

All 3 Charons: That wasn't nice...

Team Aqua & Magma: NOOO! NOT HIM! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Mars: THEN SHUT IT!

Saturn: That is why I love Mars...

Saturn2: What?

Mars: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Saturn: You forgot to turn off caps.

Mars: OH! OKAY! *turns off caps lock*

Mars: okay. Now what did you say about me?

Saturn: I hoped you forgot all about that.

Team Magma: MORE LAND!

Team Aqua: MORE WATER!

Mars: ARRRGH!

Primal Dialga: SHUT UP! GROOOOOOOOOH! *Uses Roar of Time on Team Magma and Aqua, then dissapers*

Mars: YAAAY!

Espeon804: Thank you Dialga! Man! That was soooooo annoying!

Team Magma: MORE LAND!

Team Aqua: MORE WATER!

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Primal Dialga: SO YOU MUST BE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF MY TOWER!

Cyrus: What tower?

Espeon: temporal tower. Anyone ever played the game: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness, or Time, even Sky?

Mars2: No.

Jimmy: This is the most oddest day of my life.

Team Plasma: PLASMAAAAA

Team Plasma2: PLASMAAAA!

Mars: Oh no!

Primal Dilaga: HUMANS ARE SO IGNORANT!

Gold: There's something wrong with his caps lock button.

Paul and Trip: What the HECK?!

Barry: You two are late. This happened long ago.

Butch: This is too much.

All three Charons: *Crash!* gawh! I've fallen and i can't get up!

Mars: Nobody cares Charons! Even Life Alert wants you all dead!

Saturn: That's just cold.

Espeon804: I hope you all know I spent 2 hours typing this non-stop!

Mars: You have no life.

Hetaliafangirl24: Not cool Mars, she does have a life!

Mars2: Whatever you say.

Espeon804: This ends here.

Lady: What about those fighting girls?

Espeon804: let them be.

Dawn2: um okay.

Hetaliafangirl24: now it's time to take care of Charon and Cynthia!

All three Charons: Quick! Shoot us in our faces!

Hetaliafangirl24: Yes! My joke arrived! I will gladly shot you all. *shoots them dead*

Jupiter: uh... bye! *runs off*

*everyone else leaves, leaving the girls fighting*

Espeon804: er.. that's it folks! The most random thing ever!

The End!


End file.
